El juego del Grinch
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Ferid sonrió por un momento, mientras que Crowley levantaba las cejas dudosas. "¿En serio debo averiguar tu pasado antes de media noche?" /FeridxCrowley.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, son todos de Kagami Takaya.

 ** _Pareja:_** CrowleyxFerid.

 ** _Título:_** El juego del Grinch.

 ** _Resumen:_** Ferid sonrió por un momento, mientras que Crowley levantaba las cejas dudosas. "¿En serio debo averiguar tu pasado antes de media noche?"

* * *

 ** _Comienzo._**

* * *

 _—¿Para qué vinimos a ver una tumba?_

 _El cielo estaba nublado y estaba haciendo mucho frío. El viento silbaba de vez en cuando, pero Ferid lo único que hacía era ver la lápida con un mutismo bastante raro. Sus ojos rojos, tan aburridos como siempre, quedaron fijos en la tumba. Crowley, quien estaba temblando de frío, se quedó viendo un rato a Báthory, pues este no le decía cuál era el motivo por el que quiso hacer ese viaje._

 _El silencio siguió, así que, aburrido, vio el nombre del féretro:_

 _«_ _Erzsébet Báthory_ _»_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de manera automática al leer aquello. La fecha de su muerte fue… 21 de Agosto de 1614. Con eso sabe que no es del pasado de Ferid, pero aun así ese apellido... Dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Ferid, quien casi de inmediato fijó sus ojos en él._

 _—Ella fue conocida como la «Condesa sangrienta». ¿Curioso apodo no crees? —a pesar de no tener una sonrisa en sus labios, su voz tenía el mismo tono que siempre._

 _—¿La conocías?_

 _—No, ni a sus padres, pero ella fue verdaderamente famosa. Tuvo tan mala fama que la encerraron en su propio castillo por tres años, luego murió y quedó aquí._

 _—¿Y entonces para que vinimos a ver su tumba?_

 _—Por… bueno, quería verla aunque este muerte. Después de todo tenemos el mismo apellido. Se dice que ella fue muy cruel y despiadada. Además tenía una admiración por la sangre de las jóvenes a pesar de no ser una vampiresa. Me parecía alguien interesante._

 _—¿Querías volverla un vampiro de verdad? —dijo sarcástico y burlón._

 _—No, por supuesto. Solo quería probar su baño de sangre. ¿Cómo crees que se siente eso?_

 _Y ahí nació de nuevo su horrenda sonrisa, aquella que no cambiaba a pesar de los siglos. Eusford pensó que la seriedad de hace poco, fue solo una mera actuación. Como siempre, el más viejo era muy raro._

 _Crowley solo pudo dar una leve sonrisa._

 _—¿Baño de sangre, eh?_

 _—Sí, ella mató a mucha persona para hacer sus baños. Hace unos cuantos meses me he encargado de rescatar a unas jóvenes que ella utilizó en sus torturas. Ahora mismo tengo suficientes como para poder hacer uno o dos baños de sangre._

 _—Bien, has venido aquí a darte un baño de sangre. ¿Para qué vine yo?_

 _—¿Uh? —Pestañeó un poco viéndole algo sorprendido— ¿No es bastante obvio mi intención?_

 _—¿Quieres que me bañe en sangre?, no gracias._

 _—¿Entonces para que has venido? No tienes nada mejor que hacer y torturar una que otra persona para quitarle la sangre es algo divertido. ¿Acaso no te gustan los gritos de horror que dan los humanos o cuando la esperanza que les di desvanece y se ven tan desesperado? Ah, aquello es hermoso, Crowley-kun. Y yo sé que lo disfrutas._

 _Cerró los ojos un momento, ese acto fue efectuado para recordar brevemente cuando él era un humano y hacer ese tipo de cosas era horrendo, atroz…, pero ahora eran tan comunes estando cerca de Ferid. Si él seguiría siendo humano o unos siglos antes, le hubiera dicho que no lo disfruta y que le parecía bastante horrendo hacer eso —también recalcando que no le gustaba rebajarse a su nivel— pero ya pasó mucho tiempo, uno que ya ni él recordaba cuánto. Y como pasa siempre, las cosas cambian, pues en ese momento las torturas hacia los humanos no eran tan feas como lo esperaba y es más, parecían entretenidas._

 _Aún no le gustaba del todo aquellas torturas, pero aun así no podría decir que le desagradaba. Entonces aceptó sin más._

 _Después de todo tomarse un baño de sangre no es tan… tan desagradable._

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Ahora bien quiero decir que he reservado este fic para este maravilloso momento. Quiero decir… ¡Está es mi historia número cien! Después de cuatro años por fin tengo cien historias escritas (contando, claro, lo que hice en mi otra cuenta como Makie Karin).

Ahora bien este fic es medio comedia, pero también es muy histórico con eso de Elizabeth Báthory.

Espero que les guste.

Deseo leer sus comentarios.

 _P.D: Para las personas que me siguen en mi historia "Lune Rouge" quiero decirles que no he olvidado el dic, solo estoy trancada con el siguiente capítulo (tengo el final del mismo hecho, pero el principio es lo que me cuesta) pero ahora mismo la musa volvió a mí y… creo que podré hacer ese capítulo. Espero hacerlo pronto._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Čachticiach._**

* * *

El paisaje le sonaba, de cierta manera, familiar, pero a la vez tan distinto que era irreconocible. En realidad ese sentimiento era común para Crowley, pues al viajar tanto tiempo ya conocía gran parte del mundo, pero al pasar los años las ciudades cambian tanto que parecían nuevas. Es por eso que vio ese lugar pensando no en cómo era, sino cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero su memoria no le decía nada. Las cosas pasaban tan rápido y cambiaban tanto.

—En algún lugar lejano encontraran el pueblo de Cuál, hogar de los cuáles. Quien sea de a los cuáles les dirá, con toda falsedad, que no hay como villa Cuál cuando se trata de la navidad.

—Todos en ese pueblucho adoran la navidad… Y es por eso que lo vamos a arruinar.

—¡Así se dice Crowley-kun!

El pelirrojo se rió. Ferid de verdad estaba loco, pues hace unos pocos días atrás le había dicho que vio una película —hasta ese momento no le dijo cuál fue— y que quería hacer algo parecido a lo que vio. Crowley no estaba seguro de lo que planeaba el más viejo, pero lo único que sabía es que deben arruinar la navidad. No creyó entender de qué manera, pero siendo Bathory quien propuso la idea… tenía un presentimiento de cómo será la cosa.

Aceptó a venir a Eslovaquia, a un pueblo llamado Čachticiach —no se llamaba Cuál, Ferid modificó eso, quién sabe por qué eso— solo porque estaba aburrido y bueno, estar con Ferid al final y al cabo es divertido.

Así que estaba aquí, con la mirada en el pueblo desafortunado que eligió Ferid para arruinar la navidad.

—¿Para qué vamos a destruir la navidad de este pueblo?

Ferid le vio por unos segundos y luego forma con sus labios una fea sonrisa.

—¡Por diversión, por supuesto! —esa era la razón más común de Bathory y por un momento se arrepintió de preguntar—. En fin. Esa navidad los del pueblo de Cuál…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy narrando la historia y tú estás arruinando la magia.

—¿Historia, eh? ¿Y tú eres como el villano de la historia?

—Sí, algo así. Y tú también lo eres… pero como mi asistente.

—¿Puedo intentar narrar el cuento?

—Tú nunca lo harás tan bien como yo, pero bueno, intenta hacer algo.

Pensó por un momento… esto era como una película que vio en alguna oportunidad…

—Nadie sabía porque Ferid-kun odiaba la navidad, quizá sea porque le faltaba un tornillo o era porque la ropa le ajustaba, pero todo el mundo sabía que era porque Ferid estaba más loco que la misma cabra.

—Oh, eso tan cruel de tu parte Crowley-kun. Y eso que fui tan amable de invitarte a arruinar la navidad de este lugar.

—Sí, pero no me dices aún por qué este lugar o cómo lo vamos a hacer.

—Esos son detalles que más tarde te diré.

—¿Más tarde? —indagó—. ¿Sabes que esta noche es navidad cierto?

—Claro que lo sé.

Solo se limitó a dar un suspiro, en fin, ya no importaba. Después de todo la noche ya se aceraba y muy pronto Ferid tendría que hablar. Y con eso hubo un silencio, uno donde Crowley le pasó la idea de negar alguna vez las locas cosas que Ferid le invitaba.

—En fin, falta mucho para que sea las doce ¿Qué quieres hacer hasta entonces?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ese castillo?

—¿Casti….?

Se cortó en medio de las palabras, porque… claro. Čachticiach, el catillo… Bathory, Ferid los llevó ahí por un motivo y no solo porque quería arruinar la navidad por una película. Pestañeó un rato y luego vio como Ferid seguía con esa horrenda sonrisa. Al parecer este esperaba que se diera cuenta de estos hechos…

—¿Por fin volviste a usar tu cabeza Crowley-kun?

No le gustaba cuando hacía eso, pero en realidad… gracias a lo que hacía ese sujeto raro comenzó a pensar muy cuidadosamente todo.

—Quieres recordar el pasado.

—Pensaba que por fin pensabas, pero creo que me equivoque. Sabes que para mí el pasado es algo tonto para un vampiro. Al vivir tanto tiempo el pasado se hace muy largo e insignificante, solo nos queda el eterno presente con un futuro ilimitado. Recordar no es necesario.

—¿Entonces a qué venimos aquí?

—Para arruinar la navidad por supuesto.

Suspiró, no podía hacer más. Ferid es un dolor de cabeza que nunca podrá soportar del todo. Se limitó a dar una leve sonrisa cercana al sarcasmo y cansancio.

—¿Quieres ser el Grinch?

—¿Oh, aún recuerdas esa película que vimos el año pasado?

—Al principio no, pero después de tu pequeño discurso se me vino a la mente una persona verde. Además recuerdo que dijiste que querías hacer algo parecido, pero más cruel y sin nada de sentimientos en medio.

—Así que recuerdas todo —Ferid agrandó la sonrisa y cerró sus ojos por un momento—. Eso si es sorprendente, recuerdas todo lo que yo digo.

—En realidad no, solo recuerdo eso porque fuiste un dolor de cabeza al decir que haríamos algo así en algún momento —y se escuchó una risa de Bathory—. De igual modo elegiste este lugar por un motivo ¿Cierto? Quieres volver a visitar su tumba.

—Por supuesto que no. Intenta de nuevo Crowley-kun.

—¿Quieres volver a bañarte en sangre? —dio una cara muy parecía al mismo asco.

Simplemente recordar la vez que Ferid quiso hacer tal cosa lo asqueaba. Además quiso hacer lo mismo que hacía la tipa…

—Sería interesante volver a hacerlo, pero no, ese no es mi motivo. Creo que no lo estas intentando en serio.

Y no hubo más que pensar en que es lo que quería decir con eso.

Pero lo único que se le vino a la mente fue cuando Ferid vio la tumba con una mirada cercana a la melancolía y tristeza. Y, oh, claro. Cuando estaban el baño de sangre. Cuando Ferid acercó sus labios y los rozó con los de él.

Recordaba aún su desconcierto en ese momento y si no fuera porque los vampiros no pueden emborracharse, hubiera pensado que Ferid tenía la mente totalmente perdida. Aún podía sentir la mano fría de Ferid rozando su rostro y de sus labios secos decir un: _«_ Eres tan lindo _»_.

—¿Recordando algo?

—Ferid-kun…

—Dime, Crowley-kun.

 _«Creo que ya sé que quieres»._

Hubo un silencio y una sonrisa grande de parte de Ferid.

—Creo que ya deberíamos ir al castillo. Deberemos perder el tiempo de algún modo ¿No crees?

Con la simpleza de sus palabras, Ferid fue caminando lentamente hacía su destino y Crowley quedó un rato ahí, inmóvil por los repentinos recuerdos que se dieron. Sí en verdad buscaba repetir lo de la anterior vez…

Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordaba que luego de haberle dicho ese halago, Ferid rió diciendo que la expresión que había puesto era muy graciosa. En ese momento Bathory se había alejado de él riendo y mojándose su largo cabellos con el líquido carmín. Crowley había sentido un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago —¿nauseas?— y luego…

—¿Te vas a quedar pensando en eso o me seguirás?

Eusford botó un largo suspiro y luego le siguió.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Siento que este fic se va a concentrar mucho más en… comedia, parodia hacia la película y… la historia de Ferid. Como verán también es muy notorio la pareja, espero que les guste.


End file.
